


Because the Kids Aren't Home

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex -- Bonus Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Implied Switching, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Table Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry and Draco love having their children home for the summer holidays, but it's been hell on their sex life. When they realise they have the afternoon to themselves, they certainly don't plan on wasting it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightOwl_Old](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightOwl_Old/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, BrightOwl! Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments on my fics, particularly my 50 Reasons to Have Sex Series. I hope you enjoy what I did with your prompt! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu & fantasyfiend for looking this over for me!

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table having a bit of lunch when Harry came staggering through the back door.

"Please tell me there's more where that came from," Harry said desperately, gesturing towards Draco's sandwich.

"Well hello to you, too. It's not like we haven't seen each other all morning or anything."

Harry bit his lip guiltily before stepping forward and giving Draco a proper kiss hello. "Sorry, it's just been one of those mornings," he sighed, plopping into the chair next to Draco's. Draco nodded sympathetically before summoning the extra sandwich from under the stasis charm on the countertop. Harry looked at him gratefully before digging in, and Draco's chest glowed with quiet contentment.

"What happened? I hadn't expected you to be out this morning."

"I completely forgot about the Quidditch match this morning between the Harpies and the Tornados. I was supposed to go with Lily and then hand her off to Gin and Lee for the weekend. We were almost late, and you know how Lils gets about Quidditch."

Draco smiled. "Yes, she takes after her parents that way. But what about James? I couldn't find him this morning either. I assumed he was with you."

Harry chuckled through a mouthful of sandwich. "Yeah, he came to the game with me and Lils, and then I Side-Alonged him to Diagon Alley."

"And you just left him there? Why didn't he Floo?"

"He was being quite cagey about it. Said he needed to _pick up a few things by myself_ and that he _didn't want to get his clothes all sooty_. Had me drop him off in the alley behind Fortescue's and said he'd be back after dinner."

"A date then." Draco grinned. "And you didn't press him for information?"

"Nah, I'll wait for him to get back before embarrassing him." Draco raised a brow, and Harry grinned sheepishly. "All right, I also _may_ have Disillusioned myself and peeked in, just to make sure nothing alarming was going on."

"And?"

"Alice Longbottom."

Draco laughed. "Neville's going to be thrilled."

"I know. I'm pretty sure James is responsible for at least eighty percent of the grey in Neville's hair, and that's just from being his Head of House. Merlin, I can't imagine how Neville's going to react to James dating his little girl." Harry chuckled a little as he polished off the rest of his sandwich. "Anyway, how was your morning?"

"Not quite as eventful as yours, but I had my share of children to wrangle."

"Al and Scorpius give you a hard time?"

"Oh, no. Well, no more than usual. They're staying the night over at Rose's, and it seems that waiting until the evening to go over there was entirely unreasonable in their opinion. Thankfully Granger said she didn't mind if the hellions came over early, so they're her problem until tomorrow."

"And Ron's. But he's good with them. Probably because he works at the joke shop with George."

"No doubt." Draco wrinkled his nose. The last thing Albus and Scorpius needed was more WWW products. Draco and Harry's once peaceful household had turned into a veritable war zone since the children all came back for the summer hols, and he was going to lose his goddamned mind if another Wildfire Wizbang went off at three in the morning.

He sent their dishes to the sink with a swish of his wand and was just about to stand when Harry went completely still, his eyes wide. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You said Al and Scorpius are at Ron and Hermione's for the night?"

"Yes."

"And Lils is with her mum for the weekend. And James is out on a date for the next few hours."

Harry's insinuation clicked into place. "We've got the place to ourselves," Draco murmured in breathless wonder. He and Harry hadn't had more than a handful of minutes alone together since the start of the summer. It had been torture. Especially when compared to the months and months of uninterrupted alone-time they had during the school year, now that all the children were at Hogwarts.

"Do you know what this means?" Harry asked, his eyes already trailing over Draco's body with a naked hunger that made Draco shiver.

"It means you're going to fuck me right here on our kitchen table, that's what it means."

Harry shuddered, his pupils expanding and edging out the bright green of his irises. "You sure? Bed would be more comfortable."

Draco stood and vanished his clothes with a flick of his wand. He almost regretted his brash action when he registered the slight chill of the room, but it was worth it for the impressive tent that sprung up in Harry's trousers.

"Fuck comfortable. We've been making do with quiet and comfortable hand jobs in our bed at night, or in the shower when we can manage it, for the past two months. When was the last time we had sex outside our master suite?"

Harry didn't take much convincing. With a growl he was out of his seat and licking into Draco's mouth like a man possessed. Draco knew how he felt. They'd been together for over five years now, living together for two, and he still felt like he couldn't get enough. 

Draco loved his life, his career as a Healer at St Mungo's, his family and friends, but sometimes the fulfilling responsibility made him want to scream. He hated feeling so exhausted after a long shift that he couldn't manage much more than a lazy rut against Harry's arse, and he was annoyed that the joy of having a happy houseful of children meant that his and Harry's sex life had to suffer. Still, it was worth it, worth it for the moments when they both had the time and the inclination. Worth it for the savage hunger that took them over and led to some seriously incredible sex.

"Salazar, I want you," Draco murmured into Harry's mouth as his hands divested Harry of his shirt and trousers.

"Yeah? What do you want? I'll give it to you."

The edge of the table dug into Draco's bum, hard and cold. He fumbled for his wand, cast a Warming and a Cushioning Charm, and then hopped up on the surface. Harry immediately pressed between his knees, kissing him deeper, harder, making Draco feel like he was drowning in it. Harry had such a brilliant mouth, such a clever, nimble tongue. Draco shuddered. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want—" It was hard to speak, hard to force himself away from the slick, drugging slide of Harry's lips. "Want your mouth on me. Want you to open me with your tongue, and then I want you to fuck me on this table."

Harry's entire body trembled, and a low groan escaped his throat. "Fuck, Draco."

"Yeah, yes, that's the plan." Draco eased against the table until he was flat on his back. "Just—"

"Here, let me." Harry cast a wandless Cushioning Charm before dropping to his knees and dragging Draco forward until his arse was hanging off the table. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

Draco did. He hoped the weight wouldn't be too much on Harry's back, especially with him kneeling like that, but he didn't worry long. With frank eagerness, Harry's thumbs held Draco's arse open, and he descended on Draco's rim like a man on a mission.

Draco arched off the tabletop, but he couldn't go far—not that he really wanted to. It had been months since he'd felt Harry's mouth on his arse and it felt just as indescribably good as he remembered. That wet heat, that soft strength, the fluttering touches that seemed especially designed to awaken every cell in his body. Harry had made him come just from this once, on a weekend getaway early on in their courtship. They should try for it again sometime, but not today. Today Draco wouldn't be satisfied until he felt Harry's thick cock splitting him open.

"Fuck, Harry. I want—I want—"

Harry hummed, and the vibrations made Draco's cock jerk and dribble out more precome. Draco took himself in hand and wanked himself steadily, keeping himself keyed up but not letting himself tip over the edge.

"Yeah, I know what you want," Harry murmured, before sliding his tongue out of Draco's arse and standing on wobbly legs. Draco heard the familiar incantation of the lube conjuring spell before two slick fingers circled Draco's entrance and pressed inside. 

It was a tight stretch taking two fingers at once—it had been quite a while since the last time Harry had fucked him—but Draco knew the drill, and it wasn't long before the ache faded, replaced with a need for _more_.

"Ready?" 

Draco nodded. For some reason he was having difficulty finding his voice. Harry grinned down at him, looking far sexier than a man his age had any right to. Of course, seeing as how this incredibly sexy man was about to fuck him silly on their kitchen table, Draco supposed he didn't really have any complaints. 

They both moaned when Harry pushed inside, the pleasure nearly overwhelming them both. It was pressure and heat. It was the look in Harry's eyes as he stared down at Draco. It was the unabashed shamelessness of fucking in their kitchen in the middle of the afternoon like a couple of newlyweds. One of Draco's legs curled around Harry's waist and the other foot braced itself on the flat, hard plane of Harry's chest as Harry began to thrust. 

It was good, it was brilliant, and Draco let himself be as loud as he wanted, unafraid that a Silencing Spell might wear out and little pitchers might hear something untoward. Harry was just as uninhibited, his hips snapping wildly as sweat matted his hair and his glasses slid dangerous low on his nose. They writhed and grunted, thrust and moaned, until Draco felt a familiar pleasure coalesce in his groin.

"Fuck, come on. So close," Draco moaned, wanking his cock more vigorously as Harry began to take him faster, harder. The pressure built higher and higher until suddenly he went off like the cork on a bottle of 1825 Perrier-Jouët. Come splashed his stomach, chest, and neck as aftershocks rumbled through him. The sight seemed to spur Harry on, and just a few thrusts later he was coming too, moaning out his release as he emptied himself in Draco's arse.

Harry stood there afterwards looking dazed, his softening cock still inside Draco. Draco waited as long as he could before the discomfort finally got to him.

"Care to help me up, Harry? I cast a Cushioning Charm, but it's still not the most comfortable thing in the world."

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course! Fuck, sorry about that." He slid carefully out of Draco, before offering him his hand and helping him slide off the table and make his way unsteadily to his feet. 

Draco winced as he straightened, already feeling the aches and pains in his joints and muscles. He was going to be sore tomorrow, and not just in the fun way, but it was worth it. 

Harry voice interrupted his reverie. "Why don't I clean up down here, while you go upstairs and start us a bath. I can help massage the kinks out of your muscles before round two."

Draco's eyebrows rose of their own accord. "Round two?"

Harry grinned. "We've still got at least three hours by my count. Plenty of time to recover before you fuck me through the mattress."

Draco grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
